While watching broadcast programming, a segment of particular interest to a user may be presented. For example, the broadcast programming may include a recipe or may refer the user to a website. The user then searches a network, such as the Internet, for that cooking recipe or website. In some instances, when the user accesses the Internet, the cooking recipe or item of interest is not immediately available. The user often, then, searches through the website for the item of interest. Sometimes, the reference to the particular show is not found due to the large amount of information on the website or the inadequate search mechanisms.
In some instances, immediate access to the Internet is not available for the user. The user may then forget the website address given, or may forget the segment altogether in the course of a busy day.